


Come Back, Felice

by MariaArcher



Category: Aimée & Jaguar - Erica Fischer
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaArcher/pseuds/MariaArcher
Summary: Will Felice come back? Will she be safe and sound? If yes, what will be afterwards?





	Come Back, Felice

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally watched Aimée and Jaguar (obrigada, bestie) and very soon realised I had to write this (in absense of any fan-fictions with hapy end). Not to mention, I'm Jewish myself.

Two years ago they took Felice away. Two long years had passed, but Lilly had heard nothing about her girlfriend. Günter was dead, and she was free of her husband. What happened to Felice?  
Lilly tried not to think about the worst, but it kept coming to her. "Please, be alive." Desire cannot turn into reality just because somebody wants it. "Come back, Felice, meine liebe." She wasn't a witch, and wasn't some kind of high power. No matter what, they had some kind of connection. "Soul connection?" Lilly thought and smiled for the first time since that day.  
She had four children. Of course, they required time, but the boys became more like distraction.  
Lilly needed Felice---the only person in the whole World. Her Jewish woman.  
They were different, but their love didn't care.  
The weather could be good or bad---it wasn't matter for Lilly. Her days were full of dark clouds, and only one person or time (many, many years) could change it.

* * *

Lilly heard a doorbell. "It must be Ilse again," she thought discontently.  
"May I come in?" A dark-haired woman asked.  
"Who are you?" Lilly looked at the person in front of her, not knowing how to react. She was definitely a stranger---long dark hair, and her face wasn't recognisable. "I don't let strangers come in."  
"I need to talk to you."  
It was very strange. Who was this woman and what did she need from her?  
"I don't think we have something in common."  
"Please, tell me at least one reason why, Aimée."  
"Only one person knew my nickname. How did you get this information?"  
The woman smiled as if she knew something that she could use against Lilly. "You told me this. I am your Jaguar."  
"I-I can't believe this. You look and sound not like her."  
"All right, I can try." The woman coughed. "I think now you can recognise my voice."  
"Felice?" It was her voice, but she looked different.  
"Yes, I am, but can I use your bathroom for ten minutes?"  
Lilly nodded in response.  
When the woman was going to go to the bathroom, she asked, "Do you believe in magical power of water and soap?"  
"So, what can you say now?" the woman asked after she had washed her hands and face.  
It was her Felice, safe and sound. "Jaguar, how?"  
"It's a long story. The most important part is that I'm here with you."  
"But I want to know," Lilly protested.  
"Maybe you want something better at first." A hug turned into hot kisses.  
"All right, you can tell me in bed."  
"I couldn't dare to wish this to be happen. This reminds our first time with trembling contest. Remember?"  
Of course, she remembered. "How can I not?"  
They were in bedroom, and nether of the women could look away. They could look at each other for a long time.  
"Can you undress for me? I need to see you."  
"I need to see you too," Felice repeated Lilly's words.  
"Yes, but please, be first."  
Jaguar agreed, not knowing the real reason of the request.  
Lilly needed to be sure her girlfriend was really all right. Maybe she had bruises or something worse? However, she didn't want Felice to know.  
She looked Jaguar from had to toe, from every angle.  
Lilly stood behind her girlfriend, then she covered Felice's breasts be her hands and started massaging gently. "Do you like this?" She asked seductively.  
"This is wonderful," Jaguar almost moaned.  
"If I let myself something more?" Lilly pressed her center against Felice's covered butt. She was mowing slowly and lowered her hands to put them lower and to excite both.  
"Ooohhh, Lilly."  
Aimée decided to tease Jaguar for a little. "If you take off your panties, you'll moan louder."  
"What will you do?" Her eyes lit with happiness.  
"It will be a hot surprise, meine liebe."  
It didn't take long time before Felice was lying in bed on her stomach while Lilly was massaging her butt.  
"Do you want to stop teasing me?"  
"You guessed right. Can you let me to play a little."  
"Lilly, you promised."  
The woman said no words for few seconds. It was wonderful to be with Felice in the same bed, to be naked like now. But her biggest desire was far from this. She wanted to see Felice, to know the woman is all right.  
"I'll do everything for you."  
"Yes?" Jaguar was lying on her back. "Show me your secret."  
Their centres touched. When Lilly started to move a little, Felice couldn't hide her feelings and moaned, trying to press Aimée closer.  
"Do you want me to move quicker?" Lilly looked with devilish grin.  
"You needn't ask."  
It didn't take long time before both had reached the end.  
"Was it good?"  
"It was perfect. I didn't think how much I missed this."  
"I think we missed to be with each other much more."  
"Of course," Jaguar agreed. "Nevertheless, it's my turn now."  
"All right, but don't forget to tell what happened to you. I need to know. I worried so much."  
After a while, it was time for Felice to tell about her recent past.  
"I am sorry," Jaguar told at first.  
"Why? You mustn't be sorry for anything. It is me who didn't save you."  
"I wanted to protect you." Despite this, Felice felt herself guilty. "I am sorry for not coming  
earlier."  
"H-how?" Lilly couldn't believe what she had heard.  
"Yes, I was free in less than two months. A group of brave soldiers helped few hundreds of prisoners of war to escape. They were Germans' enemies. I knew if I come here, you would be in danger. We lived in a house for refugees. It wasn't completely safe, but nothing happened to any of us."  
"Thank you so much, Felice, for protecting me." Lilly hugged her girlfriend.  
"It's the least what I could do for you."  
"It's my turn to take care of you, to protect, and to make happy."


End file.
